kdramafandomcom_de-20200214-history
NCT
thumb|400px NCT (Koreanisch: 엔시티) ist eine südkoreanische Boygroup von S.M. Entertainment. Ihr Name steht für das Hallyu Projekt "Neo Culture Technology", ein Begriff, der von S.M. Entertainment-Gründer Lee Soo-man geprägt wurde, um das Konzept der Gruppe zu beschreiben, eine unbegrenzte Anzahl von Mitgliedern zu haben, aufgeteilt in mehrere Subunits in verschiedenen Städten weltweit. Das erste Subunit der Gruppe, NCT U, feierte am 09. April 2016 mit den Singles "The 7th Sense" und "Without You" ihr Debüt. Das zweite Subunit, NCT 127, mit Standpunkt Seoul, feierte am 10. Juli 2016 mit ihrem Minialbum "NCT #127" ihr Debüt. Das dritte Subunit, NCT Dream, feierte am 24. August 2016 mit der Single "Chewing Gum" ihr Debüt. Das vierte Subunit, WayV, mit Standort in China, debütierte am 17. Januar 2019 mit dem Extended Play "The Vision". Es wurde berichtet, dass nachfolgende Einheiten in Japan, Thailand, Vietnam und Indonesien debütieren sollen. Im Januar 2019 bestand NCT aus 21 Mitgliedern: Taeil, Johnny, Taeyong, Yuta, Kun, Doyoung, Ten, Jaehyun, Win Win, Jungwoo, Lucas, Mark, Xiao Jun, Hendery, Renjun, Jeno, Haechan, Jaemin, YangYang, Chenle und Jisung. 2012-2016: Vor Debüt: SM Rookies Alle Mitglieder von NCT außer Renjun und Chenle waren zuvor Teil der SM Rookies, einer Gruppe von Trainees von S.M. Entertainment. 2016-2017: Debüts von NCT U, NCT 127 und NCT Dream 2018-heute: Neue Mitglieder, Großprojekte und NCT 2018 Empathy In January 2016, SM Entertainment founder Lee Soo-man gave a presentation at the SM Coex Artium titled "SMTOWN: Neo Culture Technology 2016", speaking about the agency's plans for a new boy group in line with their "culture contents" strategy that would be debuting different teams based in different countries around the world.56712 2016: Debuts of NCT U, NCT 127, and NCT Dream On April 4, 2016, SM Entertainment announced NCT's first unit, NCT U, consisting of six members: Taeil, Taeyong, Doyoung, Ten, Jaehyun and Mark.1314 NCT U released double digital singles "The 7th Sense" on April 9 and "Without You" on April 10 in two versions (a Korean version sung by Taeil, Doyoung, and Jaehyun, and a Chinese version with the addition of SM Rookies' Kun).1415 On April 9, 2016, NCT U made their first broadcast appearance with NCT On Air on Naver V-app, hosted by Super Junior's Kim Hee-chul.1617 The same day, they had their first live performance in China at the 16th Music Feng Yun Bang Awards along with two other Chinese members, Kun and WinWin.1819 The group made their debut in Korea on music program KBS's Music Bank on April 152021 and have subsequently appeared in three seasons of their reality series NCT Life, featuring other SM Rookies.22 On July 1, SM Entertainment announced NCT's second unit, NCT 127. NCT 127 is based in Seoul, with the number "127" representing the longitude coordinate of Seoul. The unit consists of seven members: Taeil, Taeyong, Yuta, Jaehyun, WinWin, Mark and Haechan (formerly known as Donghyuck). On July 7, they had their official debut stage on the music program M Countdown,23 performing their title track "Fire Truck" and "Once Again" from their album.24 Their debut EP NCT #127 was released digitally on July 10 and physically on July 11.25 On July 29, the unit released the single "Taste the Feeling" for the project SM Station in collaboration with Coca-Cola.26 On August 18, SM Entertainment announced that NCT's third unit would be called NCT Dream. The unit consists of seven members: Mark, Renjun, Jeno, Haechan, Jaemin, Chenle, and Jisung.27 Their first single "Chewing Gum" was released on August 24 and the unit had their debut stage on M Countdown on August 25.28 On December 6, 5 members of NCT 127 (Yuta, Taeyong, Jaehyun, Mark and Winwin) released a special dance music video titled "Good Thing" in collaboration with W Korea.29 The single was eventually released on NCT 127's second mini album, Limitless. On December 20, the music video for "Switch" was released. The single was previously released as a bonus track on NCT 127's mini album NCT #127, and features SR15B.30 2017: Comebacks of NCT 127 and NCT Dream On December 27, NCT 127 announced that they would be making a comeback with the addition of two members, new member Johnny and NCT U's Doyoung.31 On January 5, 2017, the music videos of "Limitless" was released and the unit had their comeback stage on M Countdown.3233 Their second mini album Limitless was released digitally on January 6, 2017 and physically on January 9, 2017. Limitless debuted at the number one spot on Billboard's World Albums Chart.34 "Limitless" was named by Dazed Digital as one of the top 20 best K-Pop songs of 2017.35 On February 1, 2017, NCT Dream announced that they would be releasing their first single album The First on February 9.36 SM Entertainment announced that Jaemin would not be participating in this comeback due to health problems.37 The unit had their comeback stage on M Countdown, performing the title track "My First and Last" and the B-side track "Dunk Shot".38 On February 14, NCT Dream was revealed to have won 1st place on the 100th episode of SBS MTV's The Show. This marked the first music show win for a NCT unit.39 NCT Dream was also unveiled as the official ambassador for the 2017 FIFA U-20 World Cup Korea. They released the official theme song, "Trigger the Fever" on March 15.40 On March 8, 2017, NCT 127 members Johnny and Jaehyun was announced as the new DJs for SBS Power FM new program, NCT's Night Night.41 The radio program started to air on March 20. On June 14, 2017, NCT 127 released their third mini album, Cherry Bomb.42 They had their first comeback stage on M Countdown, performing their title track "Cherry Bomb" and "0 Mile" from their album.43 "Cherry Bomb" was chosen by Billboard and Idolator as one of the best K-pop Songs of 2017.4445 On August 17, 2017, NCT Dream released their 1st mini album We Young.4647 The unit had their first comeback stage on M Countdown, performing the title track of the same name.48 In December 2017, NCT Dream released their first Christmas song, "Joy".49 2018: New members, large-scale projects and NCT 2018 Empathy In January 2018, NCT U/127 (Taeil, Doyoung, and Jaehyun) released the single "Timeless" as part of the SM Station project.50 In mid-January 2018, NCT unveiled NCT 2018, a project involving all 18 members of NCT.5152 On January 30, 2018, SM Entertainment released a video titled "NCT 2018 Yearbook #1," which features existing members and introduced new members Kun, Lucas and Jungwoo.53 In February, NCT released a series of online documentary videos titled NCTmentary as part of NCT 2018.54 Later, on February 13, SM Entertainment announced the first part of the NCT 2018 series with the comeback of the rotational unit NCT U, comprising of existing unit members Taeyong, Doyoung, Jaehyun, Winwin and Mark, and new members Lucas and Jungwoo. On March 14, 2018, NCT released its first full-length album NCT 2018 Empathy. As part of NCT 2018, the group has promoted and released a series of music videos for principle tracks from Empathy, including: "Boss" (performed by NCT U), "Baby Don't Stop" (performed by Taeyong and Ten as part of NCT U), "Go" (performed by NCT Dream), "Touch" (performed by NCT 127) and "Yestoday" (performed by Taeyong, Mark, Doyoung and Lucas of NCT U).55 The final track "Black on Black56" includes all 18 members of NCT. On May 2, 2018, NCT has become the top emerging musical act in the U.S. and marked the first time that a K-Pop act has led the list, reported by Billboard.57 On May 5, NCT topped Billboard's Emerging Artists chart, marking the first time that a K-pop act had led the list.66 On September 3, NCT Dream released their second EP We Go Up with the lead single of the same name.67 SM confirmed that Mark would be leaving NCT Dream after completing promotions for the release.68 On October 12, NCT 127 released their first full-length album, Regular-Irregular, with the lead single "Regular".69 With the addition of Jungwoo, the group's size was officially expanded to 10 members.7071 For the album, NCT 127 focused on promotions in America.72 On November 23, NCT 127 released the repackaged edition of Regular-Irregular, titled Regulate,73 along with the lead single "Simon Says".74 It was announced that Winwin would not be participating in the comeback activities in order to prepare for his debut with WayV.75 On December 28, NCT Dream released the single "Candle Light" as part of the SM Station project.76 2019: Debut of WayV On December 31 2018, SM Entertainment announced NCT's fourth unit, "WayV (威神V)". The unit will be based in China and consists of 7 members: Kun, Winwin, Ten, Lucas, Hendery, Xiaojun, and Yangyang. WayV is managed under LABEL V, a Chinese label collaborating with SM's production. The unit officially debuted on January 17, 2019 with a Chinese version of NCT 127's "Regular".777879 Kategorie:Boygroup Kategorie:Sänger Kategorie:NCT Kategorie:K-pop